hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Enforcer
The Water Enforcer, also known simply as the Enforcer or Hera's Enforcer, was created by Hera to kill Hercules when Nemesis refused to do so. She was made of water and was thus extremely difficult to defeat. History The Enforcer forged a temporary alliance with a man named Gnatius who led her to Hercules at a local festival. She battled him twice. The first time, Hercules threw her off a cliff into the ocean where she regenerated. The second time, they fought in a forge and Hercules was able to defeat her by throwing her on to a pile of hot coals where she turned into steam (HTLJ "The Enforcer"). After her defeat, she was accidentally taken to the Underworld by Charon but because she wasn't a mortal, Hades didn't know what to do with her. When Hera created the Enforcer II, Hades sent the Enforcer to assist Hercules in defeating her. Once she did a good deed, he could classify the Enforcer and send her to the appropriate place. The Enforcer proved to be a great ally to Hercules. She saved Alcmene from the Enforcer II and Hercules called her a friend. When Enforcer II killed her, she was sent to the Elysian Fields by Hades (HTLJ "Not Fade Away"). Powers and Abilities The Enforcer was a magical being created by Hera's magic from water. As a result, she did not possess any of the weakness of other biological beings. She required no sleep or food, however she did have to drink periodically to maintain her fluidic form. Like most magical beings, she possessed dramatically enhanced stamina and endurance, and was extremely resistant to bludgeoning attacks. Bladed weapons could cut and pierce her body, which would cause her to spray water and thus be injured, however she could easily regenerate this damage simply by consuming liquids or even being submerged in them. The Enforcer's biggest weakness was extreme heat. Heat sufficient to vaporize water would cause considerable damage to her form, and when her entire body was heated to boiling, it caused a critical amount of damage that she was unable to recover from. Personality Despite being an assassin crafted solely of water, the Enforcer seemed to have a personality of her own and unlike the Fire Enforcer, she was not inherently evil. She showed no desire to harm anyone except Hercules unless those people got in her way and didn't attempt to finish anyone that interfered with her if they backed off. However, she was far from a mindless automaton and seemed to regard her surroundings with a sense of curiosity, often tilting her head in a mechanical fashion as she regarded her environment. She also showed a general concept of safety of those she was allied with, as she procured a helmet for her temporary companion Gnatius prior to taking him on a chariot without being prompted. Gallery File:Enforcer_02.jpg|The Enforcer is Born in "The Enforcer" File:Enforcer_close-up.jpg|In "The Enforcer" File:Enforcer_07.jpg|Battling Hercules in "The Enforcer" File:Enforcer_08.jpg|In "The Enforcer" File:Enforcer_10.jpg|Admiring a Sword in "The Enforcer" File:Enforcer_12.jpg|Turning to Steam in "The Enforcer" File:Not_fade_away_07.jpg|In "Not Fade Away" File:EnforcerI.jpg|In "Not Fade Away" enforcer I herc 2.jpg|Appearing in "Not Fade Away" enforcer I herc.jpg|In "Not Fade Away" enforcer I herc 3.jpg|Fighting Enforcer II in "Not Fade Away" enforcer I herc 4.jpg|Dying in "Not Fade Away" Appearances * HTLJ: "The Enforcer" * HTLJ: "Not Fade Away" Background * The Enforcer was played by Karen Sheperd. Category:HTLJ characters Category:HTLJ villains Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Reformed villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Hera's servants Category:Female